1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods of optimizing the sterilization process for chemical compositions and to allow extended shelf life for sterilized chemical compositions on-site for operational use. In particular, the subject invention concept is directed to a method of sterilizing chemical compositions utilizing irradiation techniques which allow for the chemical composition being sterilized to be maintained within containers for extended periods of time with the assurance that the contents are maintained in a sterilized state. Still further, this invention concept is directed to an improved sterilization method for chemical compositions in general and particularly for isopropyl alcohol used in decontamination procedures. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method where chemical compositions within containers are hermetically sealed to provide a relatively contaminant free outer surface subsequent to a gamma irradiation process for sterilization of the contents of the container being sealed. Still further, this invention directs itself to a method wherein a hermetically sealed container is further hermetically sealed with a second sealing layer which in itself is formed around and encases the first sealing layer and container. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a method of optimizing the sterilization procedure for a chemical composition by providing a third sealing layer around one or a plurality of double sealed containers prior to a gamma ray irradiation process. Still further, this invention provides for a series of processing steps whereby a carton containing sterilized containers may be shipped to a relatively contaminated area and removed to a relatively contamination free area while still maintaining a double hermetic seal around the sterilized containers.
2. Prior Art
Sterilization procedures for chemical compositions are well known in the art. However, increasing statutory demands call for extended, complicated and time-consuming sterilization procedures which require detailed cataloguing and analysis associated with the assurance that a sterilized composition is being maintained in a sterilized state over a period of time so that such can be assured of being sterilized when operationally used.
In some prior art techniques, a single covering layer is used for sealing irradiated chemical compositions. However, such sterilized chemical compositions lose their sterilization ratings over an extended period of time due to the fact that even when on the shelf of a clean room, such are impinged with various microorganisms and contamination particulates. Thus, shelf lives had to be catalogued with the result that there was extended periods of time used in documenting as well as analyzing sterilization procedures in maintaining the sterilization requirements. Still further, in other prior art systems, the contents of a container were irradiated however, no sealing layers were added which even further decreased the sterilization maintenance of the contained chemical compositions.
This invention is directed to a method of sterilization which includes the step of providing a chemical composition to be sterilized. The chemical composition is then charged into a container and the container is encased within a first sealing layer forming a single layer sealed container enclosure. The single layer sealed container enclosure is then encased within a second sealing layer forming a second layer sealed container enclosure. Both the first and second sealing layers provide for hermetic sealing and the entire second layer sealed container enclosure is inserted into a carton which is lined with a third sealing layer. The third sealing layer is then closed and the entire carton is irradiated at a predetermined radiation level for sterilizing the chemical composition contained within the original container.